Crossover version école de ninjas
by 38lilies
Summary: Dans cette école peu ordinaire les rivalités battent leurs plein. D'abord sans conséquences, mais un inconscient décide d'y mêler des histoires de cœurs... AU, OC, Crossover de plusieurs mangas  Naruto, DN, OP, Bleach, Avatar... , infos à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

_Informations :_

_Aki, la héroïne, son frère et l'univers ont été inventés, par contre tous les autres personnages sont des personnages de mangas existants._  
><em>Certains personnages seront certainement OOC, parfois involontairement (et je m'en excuse) parfois volontairement.<em>  
><em>Je n'ai pas encore décidé de tous les couples mais je sais qu'il y aura au moins du NarutoXOCXMatt, un peu de NamiXNarutoXIno et de MelloXIno, du SasukeXSakuraXLavi, du IchigoXInoue, probablement du KakashiXYoruichi, et j'en passe... mais la romance ne viens pas tout de suite.<em>

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>PRÉFACE :<strong>

Il y a bien longtemps notre existence était connue de la majorité de la population et n'était pas encore secrète. En ce temps là mes ancêtres se battaient pour le pays au cotés des soldats et pour l'empereur. Bien qu'ils restaient dans l'ombre, ils faisaient partis de ceux qu'on nomme communément « héros »…  
>Mais les temps changent, les gens oublient et aujourd'hui, ce monde a perdue toute trace de notre existence, les ninjas demeurant de l'ordre de l'imaginaire.<p>

Pourtant, les grandes familles ninjas, loin de disparaitre, transmirent nos traditions à leurs enfants qui eux-mêmes perpétuèrent cet enseignement et ainsi de suite, assurant ainsi la pérennité de notre art et cela dans le plus grand secret comme le veulent nos principes. Dans ce même but, plusieurs écoles enseignant les arts ninjas furent créées à travers le monde. Ces écoles restèrent extrêmement fermées au monde, préservant ainsi notre anonymat.

Mais, tout ce mystère attira beaucoup l'attention et de nombreuses rumeurs circulent encore aujourd'hui sur ces écoles. Personne ne connait vraiment l'étendue des activités de ces établissements, personnes n'en sort pour en parler et personne n'arrive à y entrer pour en apprendre d'avantage… Heureusement, la majorité pense que ce sont surtout des écoles très sélectives, l'essentiel étant que ceux qui en sortent soit de bons éléments et puissent porter haut le drapeau du pays. En effet, les élèves de ces écoles réussissent tous bien leur vie et sont même souvent haut placés dans la hiérarchie, qu'ils soient chefs d'entreprises, ministres, acteurs ou autres. Il semblerait que l'étendue des sujets abordés par ces écoles soit très vaste et qu'elles soient compétentes : des écoles d'élite.

La majorité de ces écoles se trouvent en Asie et tout particulièrement en Chine où se trouve les plus anciennes. Parmi celles la, l'école Huan est la plus réputée.

Je me présente, je suis Yun Xia Qi, la fille du directeur de cette école.


	2. Chapter 2 : Là où tout commence

**LA OU TOUT COMMENCE :**

_ Aki, réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard…

Sa voix est pressante mais la douceur de sa main sur mon épaule et la chaleur de mon lit, m'encouragent à feindre le sommeil pour les sentir encore un peu plus sur ma peau, rien qu'un instant…

_ Aki !

Aki, c'est mon surnom. Comme je l'ai dis je suis Yun Xia Qi, j'ai 19ans et je suis en première année de fac à l'école Seika au Japon. Mes parents, le directeur de l'école Huan en Chine, et sa femme, sont du genre irresponsable. Ils partent toujours en voyage à l'autre bout du monde pour une durée de temps indéterminé, sans prévenir personne et en laissant leurs enfants tous seuls à la maison. Mon père, Mr. Yun, est du « coté des élèves » comme il aime à le dire, et préfère jouer au foot avec eux dans la cour de récrée plutôt que de s'occuper des papiers administratifs de l'école… Mme Yun, passe son temps comme une mère au foyer des plus banale, une bonne chose me direz vous… ça pourrais l'être en effet, si elle ne nous forçais pas à porter les vêtements excentriques qu'elle a cousue avec soin pour nous ou qu'elle ne nous obligeait pas, sur un coup de tête, à nous inscrire à un club de go ou à un cour de danse orientale parce qu'elle avait entendue dire que c'était bien et nous en désinscrire le lendemain sous prétexte qu'elle avait entendue le contraire de quelqu'un d'autre…

Mais je ne leur reproche rien, à vrai dire c'est même l'inverse, je les admire de pouvoir ainsi être eux même en dépits de leur position sociale et de tout ce qu'on dit d'eux. Il parait que de ce point de vue la, je leur ressemble, d'ailleurs… enfin, c'est mon frère, Yun Chu-Jung, qui dis ca en tout cas. Lui, il est tout le contraire de moi : sérieux, responsable, honnête… parfait, dit-on. Il a toujours eu du succès... Ici, tout le monde l'appelle Jun. C'est mon ainé de 3ans et il a dans l'idée de s'occuper de moi puisque mes parents n'en sont apparemment pas capables à ses yeux. Petits, nous avons toujours étaient très proches et quand il a décidé de me suivre au Japon pour étudier les arts ninjas japonais dans le cadre d'un échanges entre nos deux pays (je tiens à signaler que mes parents m'y ont inscris sans mon consentement, évidement…), je n'en étais pas du tout surprise.

Et maintenant qu'il essaye pour la énième fois de me réveiller ce matin, je vous parie qu'il commence à remettre en question son inébranlable foi en moi. Alors, fatiguée d'être secouée de si bonne heure, je fini par ouvrir les yeux et c'est en rencontrant les siens que je me rends compte, comme chaque matin, que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde pour paraitre détestable, il ne cessera jamais de me considérer comme sa petite sœur chérie et adorée.

Je sais, c'est niais, tellement naïf de sa part… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, toute ma mauvaise humeur matinale disparue. Il me sourie à son tour et sa voix est douce et attendrie, sans une once d'agacement, quand il parle :

_ Réveillée ? Lève-toi vite, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Il sort calmement de ma chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui, après un rapide coup d'œil vers moi pour s'assurer que je suis bien en train de me lever.

Je me lève péniblement et me dirige vers la salle de bains encore un peu pataude. Une douche rapide me remet les idées en place. En sortant j'aperçois mon frère s'affairer dans la cuisine/salon et repartir d'un pas pressé dans sa chambre. Rassurez vous, il n'est pas en retard… il ne l'a jamais été. De retour dans ma chambre, je m'habille d'un de ces vêtements excentrique que me confectionne ma mère et que j'affectionne tant, au grand damne de mon frère. Je coiffe mes longs cheveux noirs en une coiffure complexe et fantaisiste. Je bourre mon sac des livres dont j'aurai besoin pour la journée et des exercices que j'avais passée ma soirée à terminer.

Je regarde l'heure : 7h15. J'ai le temps…

Quand je sors de ma chambre, un bon petit déjeuner traditionnel chinois m'attend sur la table. A l'évidence, mon frère a déjà finis le sien. Je le vois prestement enlever un tablier pour le remplacer par sa veste, dans l'entrée.

_ Ah, Aki. Désolé, je dois partir plus tôt ce matin, je suis de corvée de ménage… (Je sens l'urgence dans sa voix et me dirige calmement vers la table de la cuisine comme il fouille sa mémoire pour s'assurer qu'il n'oublie rien) tu laisseras tout ca sur table, je ferai la vaisselle en rentrant. Travaille bien, Aki-chan.

Il se retourne rapidement pour ouvrir la porte mais s'arrête net en tournant la poignée. Je m'arrête de manger un instant pour le regarder, surprise. Il se retourne vers moi lentement, les yeux brillants, plein d'espoir… Je le regarde, amusée et lui adresse un grand sourire.

_ A ce soir, nii-chan. Travaille bien.

Je me lève tranquillement et m'avance vers lui comme il ouvre ses bras pour m'embrasser.

_ A ce soir, Aki-chan.

Et il partit à la fac, me laissant seule dans notre petite chambre d'étudiant.

Je termine rapidement mon petit déjeuner en laissant tout en plan derrière moi comme il m'avait permis de le faire, et part à mon tour en fermant la porte à clef derrière moi.

* * *

><p>Je suis un peu en avance, comme d'habitude et je prends mon temps sur le chemin. Nous habitons, comme tous les élèves de l'école Seika, dans un espèce de complexe universitaire (ou internat pour les plus jeunes), situé à coté de l'école. Celle-ci est divisée en cinq bâtiments repartis sur un vaste terrain réservé à l'établissement : la maternelle, l'école primaire, le collège, le lycée puis la fac vers laquelle je me dirige à présent.<p>

Après avoir dépassé quelques bâtiments, je m'arrête au croisement pour attendre Sakura. Nous sommes ensemble dans la plupart de nos cours depuis plusieurs années déjà et nous considérons comme de très bonnes amies. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec un groupe de copains de classe : Sakura en fait partie bien sur mais il y a aussi Naruto, un blond, toujours en orange, un peu hyper-actif à mon avis mais il a énormément de succès avec les filles. Ichigo, un gars sérieux et impassible la plupart du temps (j'adore le taquiner) et Inoue une rousse comme Ichigo, c'est une gentille fille, très douce et amoureuse de Ichigo, font aussi partis de notre petit clan. Et enfin Soka, le délégué de classe, toujours à faire des blagues pas drôle et à courir les filles.

Nous sommes populaires dans la classe et dans notre année mais un autre groupe nous fait concurrence. C'est « Mello et sa bande » comme on les appels. Temari, une blonde qui porte toujours un éventail, Nami, une rousse enjôleuse, Toshirou, toujours froid et sévère, Gaara, un gars souriant et charmeur, et bien sur Matt, qui est comme l'ombre de Mello, tournent tous autour de Mello. J'ai jamais compris comment ils pouvaient supporter un gars aussi prétentieux, imbu de lui-même et colérique que lui. Bref, nous, on les déteste tous, enfin, surtout Mello pour ma part. Les autres m'importent peu à vrai dire, mais lui, il m'insupporte et je suis bien décidée à le lui faire sentir…

Sur cette pensée j'aperçois enfin Sakura qui avance d'un pas lourd vers la fac. Elle est dans ses pensées et ne m'a toujours pas remarquée. Je me place face à elle sur le chemin en lui faisant signe de la main avec un grand sourire.

_ Hey ! Sakura !

Je la voie sursauter légèrement et elle lève les yeux. Elle me rend mon sourire comme elle me remarque et s'approche pour marcher à mes cotés.

_ Salut Aki ! Prête pour une nouvelle semaine ?

Dit-elle d'un air de dire que je serai bien la seule à l'être et je ris face à son manque d'enthousiasme.

_ C'est toujours plus marrant que de rester cloitrer chez soit tout le week-end pour finir ses devoirs !

Elle me lance un regard septique et contrit. Sakura est une élève sérieuse et à mon grand étonnement, elle fait toujours tous ses devoirs en avance, le week-end, pour être tranquille la semaine alors que je le passe dehors à m'amuser avec mon frère ou d'autre copains de la classe.

_ Mais moi je ne me couche pas à pas d'heure pour les bâcler la veille de la date limite !

Je soupire… C'est vrai que c'est une de mes mauvaises habitudes. Bref…

_ En tout cas j'ai hâte d'aller au club !

Nous sommes inscrites dans le club de théâtre de la fac. J'ai la faculté de métamorphose alors c'est chose aisée pour moi que de jouer la comédie, une seconde nature en vérité. Ah ! Je ne vous avez sans doute pas prévenue mais la plupart des ninjas ont un pouvoir qui leur est propre. Pour moi, c'est la métamorphose. Étonnant, non ? Je peux me transformer en n'importe quelle personne que j'ai déjà vue et j'ai développée pour cela une très bonne mémoire visuelle. Mais prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un implique d'adopter aussi son comportement si on veut vraiment créer une illusion, c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours fait du théâtre. Quant à Sakura, elle est dotée d'une force herculéenne et battrai n'importe quel colosse au bras de fer avec aisance. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais tenté ma chance…

De plus, chaque être humain possède un élément en lui qui lui est propre. Notre entrainement de ninja, en plus de nous apprendre comment maitriser notre pouvoir, vise aussi à développer cet élément au point qu'il nous serve d'arme. Il y a bien sur l'eau, le vent, le feu et la terre mais aussi le métal comme pour les cinq éléments chinois ainsi que le bois. Moi, je suis du vent. L'école à mis en place des cours spécialisés pour chaque élément regroupant tous les élèves de même type et du même niveau. Du coup, en dehors des heures de cours obligatoires la composition des classes change pour les options et spécialisations.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir mes pensées que Sakura enchaine. Je l'ai lancée sur un de ces sujets préféré et quand elle parle, il devient difficile de l'arrêter…

_ Ah ! C'est vrai, il y a le théâtre ! Heureusement d'ailleurs ! J'ai hâte de revoir Lavi-kun ! Et Deidara-sama aussi ! Ca serai bien qu'il nous remarque ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour les exercices aujourd'hui ! … … et blablabla et blablabla… … c'est repartie !

Je rentre dans son jeu et alimente sa ferveur avec enthousiasme sur le reste du chemin pour la fac. Si j'ai bien une passion dans la vie, c'est le théâtre, elle, elle aime encore plus les beaux gosses je crois… Ah, oui, Lavi est un des gars du club et Deidara-sama, est l'étudiant qui a créé le club de théâtre. Gin-sensei est le professeur du club mais il laisse la plupart du temps carte blanche à Deidara.

Ce pourquoi on l'appelle « sama » c'est parce qu'il fait partie de l'Akatsuki qui équivaut au conseil des élèves. Mais c'est bien plus que ca en réalité: ce sont tous des étudiants hors du commun (et très beau évidemment, ca va de paire) qui en font partie. Sous leur ordre se trouve un conseil des élèves pour chaque année d'étude constitué des délégués de classe. Ainsi par le biais des conseils d'élèves l'Akatsuki gère toute l'organisation de l'école dans son ensemble, parallèlement au corps enseignant et au directeur. Voila pourquoi tous les membres de l'Akatsuki sont si exceptionnels et sont aussi adulés au sein de l'école.

Nous arrivons devant la salle de classe. Sakura est encore en train de rêver de beaux mecs et je me charge d'ouvrir la porte. En entrant je vois que Ichigo et Inoue sont déjà la, avec quelques autre élèves de la classe. Je m'avance vers eux et les salue :

_ Hey ! Salut Ichigo, Inoue ! Vous êtes arrivés tôt, dis donc ! ^^

Ichigo nous lance un simple « Yo » et ressombre dans son mutisme matinal… Inoue nous gratifie quant à elle d'un grand sourire en nous disant bonjour et Sakura, d'humeur taquine, s'approche d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_ Alors, raconte moi tout… Vous êtes arrivés ensemble, non ?

Inoue rougit au sous entendue et nie violemment… comme à chaque fois. Enfin, c'était évident qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, Inoue est bien trop timide et Ichigo bien trop sérieux pour que quoi que ce soit se soit passé… Ils n'avaient probablement même pas discuté vu l'humeur de Ichigo le matin. Mais il est aussi évident que ces deux là se plaisent et notre passe temps favori, à Sakura et à moi, est de les taquiner… Ichigo est particulièrement sensible à la chose même s'il essaye de ne pas le laisser paraitre.

Soudain, je sens un bras passé sur mes épaules ainsi que sur celle de Sakura à coté de moi, nous faisant sursauter, et une voix qui se voulait suave chuchote à nos oreilles :

_ Bonjour mes beautés…

Soka était arrivé… -_-' Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, Sakura lui envoie déjà son poing dans la figure.

_ Si tu me surprends encore une seule fois comme ca, je te tue sale pervers !

_ Mais t'as l'air contente pourtant quand c'est Lavi qui le fait !

Je vois Sakura rougir légèrement et je rie intérieurement en me promettant de lui en faire la remarque plus tard, juste histoire de rigoler un peu.

_ Peut être mais au moins lui il a la classe ! C'est pas comme toi ! Dis elle d'un air dédaigneux. Ringard !

Soka grimace et marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en se massant la bosse naissante sur sa tête.

_ Tu disais ?

_ Non, rien… Dis il, résigné et définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Une bosse lui suffit apparemment…

Sakura peut vraiment être effrayante quand elle est en colère… et j'aperçois Inoue et Ichigo le regarder blasé et embarrassé à la fois avec une grosse goute sur le front, comme dans les mangas... Je ne peut m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à cette situation, ce qui surprit toute cette petite troupe ! C'est vrai, c'est la même chose tout les matins ! A croire qu'ils ne s'en lasseront jamais ! Mais je ne peut pas les en blâmer, c'est un quotidien dans lequel on s'abandonne vite, tellement agréable…

Brusquement, je sens quelque chose frapper violemment mon dos, me coupant le souffle.

_ Yo !

Naruto passe devant moi en riant face à ma grimace désabusée pour aller dire bonjour au reste du groupe. Je me reprends rapidement :

_ Toujours aussi énergique à ce que je vois, Naruto ! je lui rends son sourire en lui faisant une accolade amicale.

_ Encore heureux vu la bande de flemmard qu'on se tape !

J'affiche un sourire complice :

_ Il leur faudrait surement quelque chose de fort pour les réveiller…

_ Je crois que j'ai ca en stock. » Dit il en faisant craquer ses doigts d'un air sadique, tout en se retournant lentement vers Soka qui boude toujours dans son coin après s'être fait rembarrer par Sakura et vers Ichigo qui termine sa nuit. Je suis son regard et m'approche de nos _cibles_ silencieusement, suivie par Naruto.

Une fois derrière Ichigo je regarde Naruto, derrière Soka, me faire un signe de la main pour dire qu'il est prêt. Alors, savourant notre farce avec délectation, nous crions d'une même voix dans l'oreille de nos martyrs, les faisant sursauter.

_ AHHH ! PUTAIN ! VOUS ETES MALADES !

Ichigo et Soka nous crient abondamment dessus alors que Naruto et moi nous roulons par terre dans un fou rire sans pouvoir nous retenir. Voyant la futilité de la chose Ichigo décide de rediriger toute sa colère et sa mauvaise humeur sur son bureau en shootant violemment dedans à plusieurs reprises. Inoue essaye désespérément de le calmer mais, apparemment ne sachant plus trop comment s'y prendre, elle fait surtout empirer les choses… Ichigo fini pourtant par s'assoir rageusement sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et se replonge dans un mutisme hargneux. Quant à Soka, il court derrière un Naruto hilare, tout en essayant de ne pas percuter les différents bureaux, chaises et élèves qui se font de plus en plus nombreux à l'approche de la sonnerie. Mais même s'il est de mauvaise humeur et encore en colère je sens dans sa façon de crier sur Naruto qu'il s'est pris au jeu et qu'après tout, comme ca, il ne s'ennuie pas.

Sakura qui jusque là nous avait regardé silencieusement et d'un air blasé du genre « et c'est r'partis !... » S'approche de moi en souriant et s'assoie à son bureau :

_ Ça va sonner, on devrai calmer ces deux là ou ils vont se faire chopper par la prof.

Je m'assois à mon tour à coté d'elle avec une moue faussement fatiguée, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

_ Nan, j'ai la flemme… et puis ils s'en rendront bien compte tous seuls !

Sakura se met à rire de son rire démoniaque en approuvant :

_ T'as raison, ca leur apprendras !

Et comme pour appuyer nos propos, Soi fong-sensei, notre prof de physique chimie, entre dans la salle et attrape par le col Naruto et Soka qui passaient en courant devant elle. Ils se figent tout deux en un instant et se retournent lentement vers elle, redoutant ce qui allai venir. Ce professeur, malgré son apparence chétive est quelqu'un de très strict et sévère mais nous la connaissons surtout pour ses colères terribles. De grosses goutes de sueur coulent sur leur visages aux traits contractés montrant leur angoisses face au regard noir de Soi Fong. Tout le monde dans la classe les regardent et plus personne n'ose bouger. Le silence dure encore quelques secondes interminables et soudain la cloche retentis.

_ Le cours a commencé. Regagnez vos places.

Son ton est égal, presque un murmure mais l'autorité de sa voix suffit pour que tous les élèves, y compris Soka et Naruto, se précipitent à leur bureau dans un grand mouvement d'agitation, avant que le silence ne retombe.

Je rie de la situation dans mon fort intérieur et, en croisant son regard, je comprends que Sakura s'amuse autant que moi. Je reporte mon attention sur Soi Fong qui installe rapidement ses affaires sur le bureau. Elle commence sa leçon d'un ton sec :

_ Ouvrez vos livres à la page 22. Nous allons corriger les exercices de la dernière fois. Naruto, Soka, puisque vous semblez avoir besoin de bouger, venez au tableau.

Ils se lèvent tout deux d'un air résigné affichant une grimace penaude en prenant leur cahier. Ils n'ont probablement pas fait leurs devoirs en entier, comme d'habitude, même s'ils finissent toujours par retomber sur leurs pattes d'une manière ou d'une autre. En silence, ils commencent donc à rédiger au tableau les formules de chimie demandés.

C'est ce moment là que choisie la bande de Mello pour faire son entrée. Ils arrivent toujours quelques minutes en retards, juste comme ca, pour faire style et embêter les autres, et même s'ils arrivent à l'heure à la fac. Tout le monde s'y est habitué, y compris les profs, et certains laissent même faire…

Ils entrent sans frapper, les uns après les autres, comme s'ils défilaient. Aucun n'a ramené ses affaires, ils sont tous venus les mains dans les poches et uniquement pour faire actes de présence. Ils veulent juste se montrer et jouer les rebelles. N'importe qui dans la classe en mettrai sa main au feu. C'est ce genre d'élevés, et il y en a partout, je sais… Mais je ne peux vraiment pas les supporter !

Bref, je pourrai répéter mille fois et sous mille et une forme combien ces gars m'insupportent mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. C'était d'abord Temari, Nami, Matt, Toshirou et Gaara qui été arrivés en premier laissant apparaitre Mello en train d'embrasser Ino, une fille de la classe, dans le couloir. Je dois au moins reconnaitre qu'ils avaient un certains sens pour la mise en scène… Un silence pesant s'installe un instant sur la classe et je leur lance mes plus chers vœux de malheur muets jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent enfin. C'est vrai, arrivé en retard, passe encore, mais là, les profs ne peuvent pas rester silencieux face à une provocation pareille ? Il n'a aucun respect !

Ces petits toutous s'étaient déjà installés à leurs bureaux respectifs alors que Mello et sa nouvelle copine se décident à entrer dans la salle. Ino semble gênée et pressée de rejoindre sa place mais ce m'a-tu-vu a apparemment décidé de prendre son temps. Il jette un regard plein de dédain à Naruto et à Soka, affichant le plus suffisant de ses sourires narquois. Deux cancres au tableau : la situation n'est pas très dur à comprendre et la, il se moque clairement d'eux.

Ce gars est l'arrogance réincarnée en homme ! Il ne daigne même pas regarder le professeur et lui présente encore moins d'excuse. Il s'assoit nonchalamment à son bureau, Ino à ses cotés. Comme si le monde devait se mettre à ses pieds… ! OK, j'admets qu'il est intelligent. Plus que la moyenne en tout cas. Mais il reste une ordure imbue de lui-même et imbibée d'orgueil !

Je suis tellement énervée et écœurée par ce gars que j'en ai la nausée… je croise un instant le regard de Naruto et comprend qu'il ressent le même dégout à son égard que moi. Je voie cette étincelle de rage dans ces yeux, présage d'un proche « accrochage » entre les deux trouble-fête de la classe. Il va falloir que je cherche un moyen de rabattre son caquet à ce petit prétentieux de Mello ou Naruto s'en chargera et ce sera surement le début de belles emmerdes !

La tension retombée et la réserve de regards meurtriers du professeur épuisée, la classe redevient immobile. J'entends Soi Fong soupirer comme pour se forcer à garder son calme :

_ Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

La leçon reprend dans un silence de mort. Elle leur dira surement d'aller voir Gin-sensei, le chargé de discipline, pour qu'il leur donne une punition adéquate. En temps normal, ils s'en sortent avec quelques heures de colles par semaine. C'est purement symbolique j'imagine, tout le monde s'est habitué à leur attitude à prêt tout… Mais peut être que cette fois-ci avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordée le vase… ou du moins je l'espère.

En tout cas, pour une fois la prof n'avait pas perdue son sang froid ! Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose même si voir ces idiots se faire engueuler m'aurais plus. Ça n'aurait servis à rien en effet, à par perdre du temps inutilement pour une bande de dégénérés qui n'en a strictement rien à foutre et qui au contraire aime attirer l'attention de la sorte en jouant inlassablement la provocation. Je préfère encore ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu, ca leur donnerai une trop grande satisfaction…

* * *

><p>La matinée se déroule sans plus d'encombres, suivit de près par les cours de l'après midi et nous essayons d'ignorer les constantes attentions amoureuses que porte Mello à Ino. Je sais, c'est sensé être normal un gars qui sors avec une fille mais, croyez moi, pas si c'est Mello le gars en question. Ou même aucun d'entre nous je suppose. Il existe une telle rivalité entre nos deux groupes que le fait que l'autre « gagne » une petite amie est comme un poing pris en pleine face pour nous. Et bien sur maintenant, la bande de Mello compte un membre supplémentaire! C'est comme s'il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups!<p>

Très bien, ce ne sont pas des ennemis à prendre à la légère. mais ca ne fait que monter un peu plus le niveau de jeu et le rendre plus amusant...

Et nous ne sommes pas du genre à nous laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ça à fait du remous et ils sont tous énervés. Plus Mello en rajoute, plus la pression monte. La contre attaque ne tardera pas. Ils ont fait 2-0 ? bientôt ce sera 3-2 pour nous...

A cette pensée un sourire machiavélique force le passage sur mon visage que je maintenais impassible pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et je ne peut m'empêcher de bouillir intérieurement. Sans même que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, un plan se forme dans mon esprit si tordu et manipulateur. Et pendant que d'autres débattent de théorèmes aussi complexes qu'inutiles à mes yeux, j'avais trouvé la solution qui permettrai de renverser la situation à notre avantage en ébranlant suffisamment Mello pour qu'il ait du mal à se remettre sur pied rapidement, malgré son intelligence….

Le tout est maintenant d'en faire part aux autres avant qu'ils ne se décident à faire quelque chose de stupide, le plus dur étant de les mettre tous sur le coup… Mais patience, attendons le dernier moment, qu'ils soit à bout et prêts à rentrer dans mon jeu.

* * *

><p>La journée s'écoule et je rentre chez moi retrouver mon frère qui m'attend déjà. Comme à son habitude, dès que je franchis le pas de la porte, il me prend dans ses bras en m'accueillant chaleureusement. C'est vraiment le plus gentil des grand frère, je l'adore!<p>

Il s'est installé sur la table de la cuisine pour faire son travail et comme je sais pertinemment qu'il me demandera de le rejoindre pour être sur que je fasse mes devoirs, je le rejoins sagement. Je suis déjà en retards pour la plupart des trucs que j'ai a rendre de toute façon, il est temps que je m'y mette je suppose.

Plus tard, il se lève silencieusement pour commencer à préparer le diner et par réflexe, je regarde l'horloge. Elle indique 20h05 et je souris légèrement en écartant les cahiers de la table pour mettre la table.

Naturellement et sans même y réfléchir, je brise le silence tranquille et confortable qui se faisait entendre jusqu'à présent. Je lui raconte ma journée, Mello et sa bande, les copains, le théâtre... (j'évite évidemment d'évoquer mon plan) et je le sens rire intérieurement à chaque fois que je commence a monté le ton, emportée par mon histoire. Il me raconte aussi un peu la sienne mais il reste toujours très vague, préférant parler d'autre chose quand il est à la maison que des cours et du boulot. Je connais assez peu ses amis et ses camarades de classes... juste un en fait que je voyait assez régulièrement avant. J'avoue, j'avais même le béguin pour lui. Mais malheureusement il est partis dans une autre école dans le cadre d'un échange l'année dernière. Enfin, c'est pas le sujet...

Vers 22h00 nous allons dans nos chambres et je m'allonge sur mon lit, lumière éteinte et mon mp3 aux oreilles. Je repense à mon plan, à comment le mettre en œuvre, la réaction de Mello et comme mes pensées dérivent doucement, je m'endors.

* * *

><p><em>Voila, j'espère que ca vous aura plut ! =3 En tout cas je me suis bien amusée a mixer tout ces mangas ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?<em>  
><em>Dans le prochain chapitre, Aki expliquera son plan pour déstabiliser Mello !<em>


	3. Chapter 3 : Le plan

**COMMENT VOLER INO A MELLO ? DRAGUER NAMI**

La matinée du lendemain se passe comme la précédente, tous sont de plus en plus exaspérés par l'attitude de Mello, en particulier Naruto, et à ça, je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire. Cette fois, ils seront bien obligés d'admettre que c'est une bonne idée...

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cafeteria pour acheter quelque chose à manger en parlant (en mal, évidemment) de l'attitude de Mello ce matin. Sakura et Naruto se sont lancés dans une liste de toutes les choses critiquables que Mello avait fait jusqu'à ce jour, du baiser de ce matin, jusqu'au simple fait d'exister… Ravis, Soka et moi nous joignons à eux en imaginant toutes sortes de plans foireux et de choses désagréables que nous pourrions faire subir à ce prétentieux.

_ On pourrait poser un seau de peinture orange fluo juste au dessus de la porte de la classe avant leur entrée ! T'imagine l'humiliation ! Lui qui méprisait cette couleur, ca lui apprendras !

_ T'es con ! Ils arrivent tout le temps en retards, le prof te capterait, t'aurait l'air fin !

Sakura donne un coup de poing à Naruto comme à son habitude quand l'un d'entre nous sort une connerie.

_ Ou on pourrait s'infiltrer dans les cuisines de la cafet' et leur servir un plat hyper pimenté ! Je l'avais entendu se plaindre d'un plat trop épicés la dernière fois, il doit pas supporter ca ! Ah ! Je l'imagine bien cracher du feu ! (Et Soka se prend d'un de ses rires machiavéliques sortis des vieux animes pour gamins, bien plus ridicule qu'effrayant)

_ Et on pourrait mettre du poil à gratter dans ses vêtements de sports avant les cours de l'après midi !

Ouah ! Même Inoue s'y met ! Nous la dévisageons tous un peu déconcertés avant d'éclater de rire. Même Ichigo esquisse un sourire en la regardant à la manière d'un grand frère protecteur.

Le fou rire passé nous nous regardons tous essuyer nos larmes ou frotter nos ventres douloureux dans le couloir désert et redevenu silencieux. C'est sans doute le bon moment pour leur annoncer mon plan de bataille. J'affiche mon sourire le plus sournois et baisse un peu le ton en leur faisant signe de se rapprocher, annonçant le ton de la conversation :

_ Plus sérieusement, j'ai un plan qui marchera à coup sur et que Monsieur aura surement autant de mal à digérer que ton piment…

_ Je sens le coup foireux…

Si Ichigo et Sakura sont clairement septiques (il faut dire que ce serai pas la première fois que je les embarque dans des embrouilles pas possibles…) j'avais apparemment piqué la curiosité de Naruto et Soka. C'est un bon début !

Et maintenant, les trois autres… Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et je sais pertinemment ce qui éveillera leur intérêt.

_ Dis moi Naruto, j'ai remarqué que tu matais souvent Ino ses dernier temps, en plus t'était sacrement en colère ce matin… (Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers un Naruto pivoine) tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux par hasard ?...

_ Hein ? Mais qu'est c'que tu vas chercher ? Bah… c'est vrai que je la trouve mignonne, mais… Et de toute façon qu'est ce que ca peut bien venir faire dans la conversation !

_ Et bien, justement, l'idée c'était que tu lui vole Ino !

Naruto puis l'ensemble du groupe se mirent à écarquiller les yeux à tel point qu'un quelconque passant leur aurait surement trouvé un air de parenté avec Rock Lee. Et bien et bien… ca m'a tout l'air d'être une affaire qui roule !

D'un, je permets à Naruto de mettre la main sur la fille qui l'intéresse.

De deux, Sakura se mêlera facilement à une histoire de cœur si alléchante.

De trois, Soka sera probablement ravi de semer la zizanie du coté de chez Mello et sa bande, et puis après tout, lui aussi il aime bien les plans foireux!

De quatre, Inoue aidera sans aucun doute si c'est pour un ami, il suffira juste que je présente les choses sous cet angle.

Et enfin de cinq, si Inoue est de la partie, Ichigo aussi !

Ce climat si particulier s'étend autour de moi, une ambiance de secret, un peu mystérieuse, du groupe d'étudiants qui monte un complot dans le coin sombre d'un couloir d'école… je savoure cette impression doucereuse que ce genre de jeux laisse toujours en moi… ah… je mérite bien ma réputation de maitre du complot ! x

Bon, pour en revenir à la conversation, Naruto, Soka, Sakura, Inoue et Ichigo sont tous pendus à mes lèvres :

_ Quand j'ai remarqué que Ino t'intéressait je me suis d'abord dit que ca serais du gâteau pour toi vus qu'aucune fille ne te résiste… mais bon, la situation à changé et t'auras du mal maintenant, à moins de t'attirer tout un tas d'ennuis…

« Du coup, j'ai réfléchi et c'est en remarquant le regard plus que meurtrier de Temari et Nami que l'idée m'est venue…

Je marque un temps de silence pour ménager un peu mon suspens, je sais c'est ridicule mais j'aime bien faire de l'effet !

« C'est simple : il suffit que tu drague l'une des deux, disons Nami puisque c'est la plus proche de Mello. Vu la façon dont il l'ignore continuellement alors qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui, elle tombera facilement dans tes filets si tu joue les joli cœurs et que t'es aux petits soins avec elle.

_ Mais ca va prendre du temps si je veux paraitre crédible !

_ Faudra que tu la joue fine et que tu prennes ton mal en patience, c'est sur, mais je te fais confiance pour ca, t'es bien meilleur comédien qu'il n'y parait quand il s'agit des filles !

_ Bon, je veux bien, Naruto est un vrai don juan mais vous oubliez que Mello ne laissera pas partir Nami aussi facilement ! ca va le mettre hors de lui ! Intervient Sakura.

_ Et je ne vois pas ce que ca vient faire avec Ino, rajouta Ichigo, toujours enclin a la défiance.

_ Eh bien si, y a un rapport… vous ne devinez pas ? Si Nami est sur le point de partir, Mello essayera surement de la récupérer. Je mettrai ma main au feu qu'il tentera de jouer les protecteurs en essayant de la garder près de lui et hors de portée de Naruto.

« Et comment réagira Nami, voyant que Mello lui montre enfin un peu d'intérêt? Je suis sur à 100% qu'elle en jouera pour se rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Mello donnera la priorité à Nami puisque c'est une amie importante pour lui et délaissera probablement Ino. Alors évidemment, elle sera blessée par son attitude et peut être même jalouse si Nami est aussi allumeuse que je pense qu'elle est. Et la, c'est le drame ! Mello sera obligé de faire un choix entre les deux et on sait tous qu'Ino n'est qu'une aventure passagère pour lui alors que Nami est une amie de longue date !

_ Je vois ou tu veux en venir. Après que Nami se soit « _servis_ » de Naruto (Soka souris en appuyant volontairement sur le mot de manière ironique) pour se rapprocher de Mello, tu devras jouer les déprimé comme si tu avais eu des sentiments sincères pour elle, expliqua t-il en se tournant vers Naruto. Et Ino, qui sera tout aussi abattue que toi, se sentira plus proche de toi puisque vous serez dans une situation semblable.

_ Et on dit bien que qui se ressemble s'assemble ! S'écrie Inoue.

_ Ouais, ca peut le faire ! Il nous suffira d'aider un peu Ino au moment opportun et le tour est joué !

_ Pas mal, Aki ! Cette fois ca peut marcher !

_Cette fois_ ? ca veut dire quoi ca ?

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée se passa sans que rien ne vienne plus perturber la monotonie du quotidien. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour se rejoindre tous chez Naruto le soir même pour mettre au point des tactiques d'approches et peaufiner le plan d'attaque.<p>

Les résidences universitaires se situent toutes à environs ½ heure tranquille du campus et sont regroupées en plusieurs bâtiments. J'habite dans le bâtiment D, le plus éloigné et le plus à l'écart des autres, tout comme Naruto. Comme la plupart des étudiants Naruto à un colocataire, mais apparemment, ce soir il était de sorti et nous avons donc l'appartement pour nous tous seul…

Il fait déjà sombre mais le chemin peu éclairé ne fait qu'attiser mon impatience. Nous parlons tous avec enthousiasme de choses et d'autres, toutes plus ou moins en rapport avec notre plan mais je sens bien dans l'attitude de chacun qu'ils ressentent tous à leur manière la même hâte. Les gestes brusques d'Ichigo d'où transparait sont empressement… le rose des joues d'Inoue et son regard brillant, rien qu'a la voir je peux sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre… le sourire un peu machiavélique et retenu de Soka qui menace de laisser déborder son excitation… l'exubérance de Sakura et son flot de parole que je sens monter lentement mais surement dans les aigus… la fièvre palpable de Naruto… ils ont beau le nier, ils sont tous autant accros aux conspirations que moi, c'est une drogue de laquelle on ne peux plus se passer une fois qu'on y a gouté.

En croisant un panneau publicitaire affichant des promotions pour téléphones portables tous aussi couteux qu'inutiles, je réalise brusquement que je n'avais pas prévenu mon frère de mes projets pour la soirée. Je me dépêche de sortir mon propre portable de ma poche. Je lui envoie un message rapidement pour lui dire que je serai chez Naruto, qu'il ne m'attende pas pour manger. Sakura s'est arrêté de parler, surement surprise par ma soudaine précipitation :

_ Ça va Aki ?

_ Ah… ouais, t'inquiète, j'avais juste oublié de prévenir mon frère.

_ Jun-san ? Il va bien ? ca fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu ! Faudra que je m'incruste chez toi un de ces jours !

Ah… c'est vrai, Sakura est fan de mon frère, j'avais oublié…

_ Il a vachement de succès ton frère. Faudrait peut être que je lui demande conseil un jour…

_ Nan, mais pour toi c'est impossible de toute façon, Soka !

_ Sakura-chan ! Pourquoi ?

_ Alala… t'apprendras jamais Soka…

Je lui tape doucement le dos en souriant pour le réconforter alors qu'il semble pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Naruto passe son bras sur son épaule. Je m'attends à ce qu'il enfonce le clou…

_ T'as qu'a prendre exemple sur moi ! Tu verras, Nami pourra bien faire ce qu'elle veut, aucune fille ne me résiste à moi ! ahahah !

Soka lui jette un regard noir et se dégage brusquement de son emprise. Ichigo s'avance calmement derrière nous et frappe violemment la tête de Naruto à la place de Sakura qui levait déjà le bras :

_ Et toi tu ferai mieux d'apprendre à te tenir ou tu vas tout faire foirer.

C'est au tour de Naruto de lancer un regard meurtrier à Ichigo alors que Soka part d'un fol éclat de rire, rapidement rejoint par Sakura et moi. Naruto ne trouve rien à rajouter et je le vois du coin de l'œil sourire légèrement alors qu'il se frotte doucement la tête. Je souris à mon tour en écoutant distraitement la conversation qui continue.

_ HEY !

Je sursaute. Naruto avait tout d'un coup relevé la tête, tout sourire, et pointé le trottoir opposé du doigt en manquant de me le mettre dans la figure.

_ ON MANGE DES RAMENS CE SOIR, OK ?

Ichigo plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour les protéger des cris soudains de Naruto, avec une légère moue de déplaisir et une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux.

_ Est-ce qu'on a le choix ?

_ Je ne pense pas.

Dis-je en souriant, voyant que Naruto s'est déjà mis à courir vers un distributeur automatique avant même qu'Ichigo ait pu finir sa phrase. Je n'entends qu'un soupire en réponse de sa part tandis que tous se mettent à rire de bonne foi.

Nous traversons à notre tour pour rejoindre Naruto qui fouillait déjà avec empressement son porte monnaie pour voir s'il avait assez. C'est une grande machine qui fait tout le renfoncement du mur et propose quelques objets de premières nécessités ainsi que différents aliments fréquents comme de la sauce tomates, des pattes, etc.… pratiques quand les magasins sont fermés mais je n'y étais quasiment jamais allé jusqu'à présent, par contre Naruto doit avoir l'habitude ! Soka appui sur un bouton pour allumer l'engin et une voix métallique retenti :

_ Bonsoir. Je suis M.A. 18. Tapez le numéro de l'article que vous désirer et insérez le montant indiqué sur l'écran dans la fente prévue à cet effet.

Grosse goute.

On a beau en avoir l'habitude, ca fait toujours aussi bizarre…

Chacun de nous après Naruto acheta un bol de ramen et nous nous remirent en route.

L'appartement de Naruto est construit sur le même plan que tous les autres : deux chambres dans le fond, une salle de bains et des WC sur le coté et le reste fait en général office de salon ou salle à manger alors que la cuisine est seulement délimitée par une table-bar. C'est plus rangé que ce que j'imaginais…

Une fois installé sur des poufs ou coussins d'un orange pétant qui trainent par terre et devant un bon bol de ramens bouillant, Soka se décide et pose la question qui nous avait amené à nous réunir :

_ Alors, comment on va se débrouiller pour que Nami se sente attirée par Naruto ?

_ Bah, il suffit de faire comme d'habitude : je joue les jolis cœurs et c'est dans la poche !

_ Baaaka ! Si tu te fais trop remarquer dès le début, Mello va comprendre et ce sera foutu avant même que ca ait commencé !

_ Désolé de te mettre la réalité sous le nez comme ca mais Nami est folle de Mello, pas de toi alors va falloir que tu la joue fine cette fois.

_ Ouais, et comment Aki ? J'te signale que j'ai beau eu enchainé les filles à une époque, ca veut pas dire que je sais comment draguer « subtilement » des filles avec un tempérament pareille !

_ Mmm… c'est vrai que Nami ne va pas être une proie facile.

_ De toute façon, Temari c'est pas mieux, j'les ai surpris la semaine dernière s'empoigner méchamment dans les toilettes du troisième et je peux vous assurez que c'était pas tendre !

J'éclate de rire à ce souvenir, rapidement rejoint par Soka :

_ Ahahah ! Ouais, j'étais peu être un peu jaloux au début que vous ayez désigné Naruto pour draguer Nami mais finalement je préfère lui céder ma place !

Sakura qui se retenait avec bravoure depuis un moment, finis par lâcher et parti d'un bel éclat de rire qui fit sursauter Ichigo.

_ Ahahah ! J'ai l'impression que ton plan de génie tourne en un « cap ou pas cap » !

Après plusieurs heures de discussion, de délires et d'engueulades, je regarde l'horloge en forme de grenouille accrochée au mur… minuit est passé sans que je m'en rende compte. Je sors mon portable pour y voir une bonne dizaine d'appel manqués et de messages de la part de mon frère… Ahhh… je vais me faire passer un savon en rentrant ! Je soupire… Au moins, maintenant notre plan est au point et tout le monde sais ce qu'il a à faire.

Sakura, qui avait suivi mon regard, interromps soudain les garçons dans leur trip :

_ Hey ! Il est super tard, je vais pas tarder a rentrer je pense. Aki, oublie pas qu'on a théâtre demain !

Ahhh… C'est vrai, j'avais zappé, avec le festival de l'école qui approche, tout les clubs vont pas tarder à être en effervescence, le notre compris.

_ AHHHH ! T'as raison ! Il est déjà minuit ! J'avais pas vu passé l'heure…

_ Haha ! C'est ca quand on s'amuse !

_ Ouais, ben il est tant de renter…

_ Salut !

* * *

><p>Après que tout le monde se soit dit au revoir, je prends le chemin de la maison. C'est pas très loin, Naruto et moi sommes dans le même bâtiment, mais c'est un grand bâtiment et je dois donc emprunter une autre entrée pour rentrer chez moi. Devant la porte je fouille mes poches pour trouver les clefs mais avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'ouvre d'elle-même.<p>

_ Tu rentre tard…

Aïe ! Mon frère…

Il est dans l'entrée, la main encore sur la poignée et me regarde de toute sa hauteur avec un regard sévère. C'est peut être le grand frère le plus adorable et gentil qui puisse exister mais il reste quelqu'un de très strict… sur les horaires notamment.

_ Ah, désolé nii-chan, j'étais chez Naruto et j'ai pas vu l'heure passer…

Je baisse les yeux d'un air penaud, je déteste quand il est en colère ! Je ne trouve rien à dire et je sais que de toute façon il vaut mieux se taire dans ces cas la, et puis il ne restera probablement pas en colère contre moi bien longtemps. Son silence dure et je sens son regard accusateur peser sur moi mais je l'entends soupirer et relève immédiatement la tête, surprise par son changement d'humeur.

_ Tu aurais du me prévenir, ca m'aurais évité de m'inquiéter…

Je sourie, un peu gênée. Il s'écarte pour me laisser entrer et referme la porte derrière moi.

_ Bon, on en rediscutera demain, je vais me coucher.

Il me fait rapidement un câlin et se dirige nonchalamment vers sa chambre.

_ Bonne nuit nii-chan.

_ Bonne nuit Aki.

Je vais aussi dans ma chambre. Je pose mes affaires dans un coin et me met tranquillement en pyjamas. Je m'assoie sur le bord de mon lit et commence à défaire les tresses et retirer les élastiques de mes cheveux. Je reste un instant la, sans bouger, plongée dans mes pensées…

Je me demande si Naruto y arrivera… Faudra que je veille à tout ca ! hehe, je sens que je vais pas m'ennuyer !

Bon ! C'est pas le moment de penser à ca ! Je me lève tôt demain !

Je règle mon réveil, éteint la lumière et me met sous mes couettes. Je me demande ce qu'on jouera comme pièce pour le festival… j'espère que j'aurai un bon rôle ! Un bien manipulateur et sournois comme je les aime !

Je sens la pénombre de la pièce et la chaleur de mon lit m'engloutir lentement comme je sombre dans un sommeil profond.


	4. Chapter 4 : Le club de théâtre

**UN SAMEDI AU CLUB**

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing,Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, !_

La sonnerie du réveil… Saleté !

Je jette rageusement mon poing vers l'origine du bruit. Plus rien….

Contente que la pièce soit retombée dans le silence reposant et chaleureux des matins de week-end, je me décide à ouvrir les yeux. Les fins rideaux de la fenêtre laissent filtrer une douce lumière. J'entends du bruit dans la chambre de mon frère. Merde, j'ai du le réveiller… l'insonorisation des murs n'est pas très efficace et les cloisons sont fines ici.

Encore un peu engourdie, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bains pour me laver. Je m'habille et me coiffe rapidement… Toujours la même bonne vieille routine du matin…

Dans la cuisine, j'ouvre paresseusement le frigo mais le referme immédiatement et opte plutôt pour une pomme. Je vais vers la porte d'entrée, attrape mes affaires au passage, et sors en la refermant délicatement derrière moi pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Et c'est r'parti pour une nouvelle journée !

Comme d'habitude, je rejoins Sakura sur le chemin pour la fac et nous parlons de choses et d'autres. Nous ne croisons personne et la route est déserte. Peu d'étudiants vont travailler un samedi matin et ceux des clubs de sports sont encore plus matinaux.

L'université aussi est déserte. J'apprécie le silence des couloirs comme Sakura s'arrête elle aussi de parler un instant. C'est reposant. J'aime cette atmosphère tranquille.

Nous nous dirigeons calmement vers l'auditorium où nous avons rendez vous. Quelques élèves sont déjà là et nous nous asseyions sans un mot à cotés d'eux contre le mur. Il est encore tôt et la plupart sont toujours à moitié endormis. Je ne le nierai pas, ma nuit a était courte et je ne dirai pas non à quelques heures de sommeil en plus, je me laisse donc portée par la quiétude du matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gin-sensei arrive et ouvre la salle. Nous entrons tous à sa suite alors qu'il installe ses affaires au premier rang des sièges. Je m'assoie moi même au troisième rang avec Sakura. Il n'est pas tout à fait 8h et tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé. Un peu avant le début du club, j'aperçois Matt qui entre paresseusement dans la salle et s'installe au dernier rang. A croire que quand Mello n'est pas la pour mener le groupe, il fait profile bas ! Mais bon, il faut bien admettre que c'est une preuve d'intelligence de sa part. Ça serai vraiment bête de provoquer celui qui est chargé de les punir à chaque fois ! Et puis, ne pas se faire remarquer et tenter de regagner un peu l'estime de Gin-sensei en travaillant dur pourrai être vu comme une preuve d'humilité louable de la part d'un toutou de Mello… _pourrai_ …

Je me rends compte que Sakura avait suivis mon regard et je la sens se renfrogner à coté de moi :

_ Mouais, je vois que le toutou est trop lâche pour faire quoi que ce soit sans son maitre !

Je hausse les épaules. Matt avait probablement entendu, autant ne pas envenimer la situation inutilement.

_ Bof, c'est pas plus mal, non ? Moi, du moment qu'il ne cherche pas d'emmerde et qu'il fait bien son boulot, je vois pas ce que je pourrai lui reprocher…

Sakura me lance un regard septique mais après une ou deux seconde de délibération intérieur opte pour le silence. Elle s'était probablement dit, et à juste titre, qu'avec notre nouveau plan, il ne valait surement mieux ne pas trop les provoquer. Du coin de l'œil j'observe la réaction de Matt pour me rendre compte qu'il souriait légèrement. Je sourie à mon tour, à croire qu'on a pensé à la même chose… C'est vrai après tout, avec des gars aussi sanguin que Naruto et Mello, faut bien que quelqu'un soit la pour apaiser les tensions de temps en temps et apparemment c'est Matt et moi qui jouons ce rôle. Bah… Pourquoi pas ? Même si je suis pas trop du genre à calmer les choses ! lol ! Mais nous évitons au moins qu'il y ais trop de confrontation directe qui nous causerai des ennuis inutiles auprès des profs et redirigeons le combats de manière bien plus subtil.

Avant que je ne puisse débattre d'avantage sur le problème, Gin-sensei se lève et prend la parole :

_ Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez probablement, le festival culturel approche et nous aurons beaucoup de travail à partir de maintenant. Mais cette année, le festival aura encore plus d'importance que les années précédentes pour certaines raisons… Et bien, je comptai laisser Deidara-kun vous en parler mais puisqu'il est encore en retard, je vous propose de commencer par quelques exercices et de l'attendre pour vous donnez plus de détails.

Quelques légères plaintes se firent entendre dans la pièce mais Gin-sensei n'y prêta pas attention. Il était bien conscient qu'il attiserait la curiosité de son auditoire en disant cela et en nous laissant sur notre faim et vu l'ampleur que prend son perpétuel sourire sur son visage, je dirai même que ca l'amuse. J'échange un regard amusé avec Sakura. S'il n'existait pas celui la, faudrait l'inventer !

_ Bon, nous allons travailler votre mime pour commencer. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et m'interpréter chacun à votre tour une situation amusante, histoire de bien commencer la journée. Pour les lumières, essayer d'improviser quelque chose qui va dans le sens de ce que font les acteurs. Je vous laisse 5min !

Dans la pénombre de la salle, je distingue vaguement Matt et deux autres étudiants, qui s'occupent des lumières, monter dans une petite salle, en haut, prévue à cet effet. Sans se demander si je me mettrai avec elle ou pas, cela allait de soi, Sakura se met à me proposer plusieurs scenarios possibles que j'enrichis avec bonhommie.

Le délai de cinq minutes se termine et nous sommes au point. Le premiers groupe passe sans encombre et d'autre les suivent rapidement dans la bonne humeur générale. Nous passons également et réussissons avec aisance à faire rire nos camarades. Je ne suis peut être qu'en première année de fac mais je suis une actrice née comme tous les membres de la famille et je ne suis pas du genre à hésiter à user de tout mon talent, même pour les plus petits rôles ou les entrainements. Du coup je me suis fait rapidement remarquer par les profs comme par les élèves. Sakura aussi se défend très bien, alors, quand nous jouons ensemble nous formons un bon duo. Mais l'improvisation ou ces entrainements où on ne dispose que d'une préparation sommaire sont notre point fort à toute les deux vu qu'on est déjà très complice à la base.

En revenant à ma place, je me rends compte que Deidara-sama est arrivé. Il discute apparemment avec Gin-sensei. Le reste des élèves passent et nos deux profs prennent place sur la scène.

_ Yo ! Désolé pour le retard, un ! Gin-sensei m'as dit qu'il ne vous avait pas encore parlé du déroulement du festival cette année ? Ah, et bien, je ne vous ferez pas plus attendre! Vous savez tous que, chaque année, Seika organise trois jours de festival. Les deux premiers consisterons en une compétition entre les différents projets des clubs et des classes et le troisième, l'école sera ouverte au publique. Mais cette année, le directeur et l'Akatsuki ont invités des personnes importantes du milieu ! Il y aura bien sur des anciens élèves de l'école Seika mais aussi d'autres écoles d'autres pays ! un !

L'assemblée s'agite un instant, et je sens Sakura se tourner brusquement vers moi :

_ Ca veut dire qu'il y aura Tsuruga Ren ! KYA !

Je sourie alors que d'autres cris similaires se font entendre, et pas seulement du coté des filles…

Deidara-sama, les mains sur les hanches, nous observe, content de son effet.

_ Et oui, toutes vos stars préférées du monde des ninjas serons présents !

Toute la salle répond en cœur à cette annonce : AKATSUKI OURAH ! AKATSUKI OURAH !

_ Bien sur, il faut d'abord qu'ils répondent à notre invitation, ce qui n'est pas sur…

Gin-sensei qui était jusque la resté en arrière à nous observer tranquillement, venait de casser notre entrain d'un seul coup bien envoyé. Un grand silence s'installe alors que les élèves contemple ce qu'on leur avait fait miroiter s'éloigner soudainement hors de portée. Espèce de sadique ! Deidara lance un regard plein de colère à Gin-sensei alors que celui-ci se contente de rire dans sa barbe. Il est content de lui en plus ? Non, mais quel sadique ! Ce prof est vraiment irrécupérable !

J'entends Sakura pousser un grand soupir et devine sa déception, personnellement c'est vrai qu'il y avait bien une ou deux personnalité des sports aériens que j'aurai aimer rencontrer mais bon, tant pis… si ils ne viennent pas, je m'en plaindrai pas non plus. De toute façon, si j'entre moi aussi dans le métier je pourrai les voir tant que je veux, non ? Oui, je veux devenir testeur de voile ^^ vous saviez pas ?

Deidara se retourne rapidement vers la salle qui le regarde, il a un rire un peu gêné et continue en essayant de dédramatiser les choses.

_ C'est vrai que certains ne pourrons peut être pas venir mais bon, ce n'est pas le genre d'invitation qu'on peut refuser facilement ! Seika est réputée vous savez ! Vous pouvez au moins être certains que les anciens de l'école serons présents !

Il y a un léger blanc et j'entends encore le rire dément et silencieux de Gin-sensei… mais Deidara se dépêche de reprendre.

_ Mais ne vous découragez pas ! L'Akatsuki vous a réservé une autre surprise ! Et de taille ! Un !

Je sens qu'à nouveau les élèves autour de moi ont raccrochés à son discours et attendent la suite avec curiosité. Deidara à l'air de se détendre légèrement à cette réaction et il continue sur un ton plus assuré.

_ Le soir du troisième jour quand tous les visiteurs serons partis et pour clôturer le festival, l'Akatsuki et le conseil des élèves des différents niveaux ont organisé un bal !

J'écarquille les yeux à cette nouvelle et Sakura se jette littéralement sur moi de joie en poussant un grand « Kya ! » auquel d'autres répondent dans la salle. Eh ben ! Un bal ! Carrément… ils ont vraiment fait forts cette année ! Je me demande s'il y a une raison particulière… En général, quand on fait ce genre de chose c'est pour les anniversaires de créations ou fêter un fait marquant pour l'école. Peut être pour le départ de certains élèves appréciés et celui des membres de l'Akatsuki qui partent. En tout cas, on va avoir de quoi s'occuper l'esprit entre l'organisation du festival en lui-même, les stars et le bal !

Gin-sensei s'avance, encore une fois, vers le devant de la scène pour reprendre le discours de Deidara :

_ Vous savez donc maintenant pourquoi le festival de cette année est particulier. Vos délégués de classe et l'Akatsuki vont travailler dur pour que vous vous amusiez tout votre saoul pendant ces trois jours, alors, nous aussi, nous redoublerons d'effort pour que la pièce que nous représenterons soit un succès.

_ Donc si vous avez des suggestions pour la pièce n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part ! Ce sera probablement Kyouraku-sensei qui se chargera de sa rédaction cette année aussi, mais comme il a beaucoup de travail je ne suis pas sur que Nanao-san voudra bien qu'il s'en charge…

Quelques rires se font entendre parmi les élèves au souvenir de la jeune bibliothécaire en train d'engueuler le prof de littérature pour être toujours aussi irresponsable et frivole.

_ Sur ce, continuons nos exercices.

Une idée pour la pièce, hein ?... J'y ais bien un peu réfléchis, comme ca, juste pour rêver, mais je ne suis pas sur que ca vaille le coup que j'en parle. Je pensais à quelque chose comme un mix de différents passages d'œuvres connues. Au moins ca serai plus facile a écrire et prendrai moins de temps, comme ca on en aurait plus pour s'entrainer et on pourrait s'arranger pour que tout le monde participe.

Enfin, c'était un moyen fonctionnel de résoudre notre problème mais ca m'étonnerai qu'il soit retenu, surtout si le festival est aussi important cette année… De toute façon, j'avais pas vraiment d'histoire pour structurer le tout en un ensemble cohérent. Peut être une mère qui explique à son enfant ce qu'est la vie, ou un truc assez large comme ca, pour permettre d'insérer toute sorte de scène, du tragique au comique en passant par le romantique…

Hmmm... … ...

Finalement, c'est peut être pas une aussi mauvaise idée que ca ? Bah, ca ne coute rien d'en parler. OK ! J'irai voir Deidara-sama à la pause, Kyouraku-sensei trouvera surement un moyen d'utiliser mon idée !

Après les exercices de dictions, nous avons une pause pour aller boire un peu. Sakura retourne vers les sièges pour fouiller son sac à la recherche de sa bouteille d'eau tandis que d'autre sortent pour aller au distributeur. J'en profite pour rejoindre Deidara-sama et Gin-sensei qui discutent, un peu à l'écart.

_ Excusez-moi ?

Deidara s'interrompt et se retourne pour me faire face, Gin-sensei se contente de s'assoir sur un des siège et de sourire en nous observant.

_ Oui ? Aki-chan ? Tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Oui, en fait c'est pour la pièce de théâtre. J'y avais un peu réfléchis hier et je voulais vous proposer mon idée.

_ Oh ! Super ! Je m'attendais pas à avoir des propositions aussi rapidement ! Je t'écoute !

Face à son enthousiasme je me détends. C'est pas que c'est stressant de parler à Deidara mais c'est quand même un membre de l'Akatsuki ! Je sourie et entreprend de lui exposer mon idée.

… … …

_ Au final, ca nous permettrai de gagner du temps dans la rédaction et de prendre des passages qui conviennent le mieux aux acteurs et améliorer leur jeu. Et puis, ca reste très maniable, on peut y mettre du tragique, du comique et même faire se croiser certains personnages de pièces différentes ou proposer un point de vue d'un passage à l'opposé de l'original !

Ouahhh ! Je me laisse emportée ! Je m'arrête un instant et regarde Deidara-sama. Il est resté silencieux tout au long de mon explication, je me demande ce qu'il en pense… Je le sens réfléchir un instant alors qu'il me regarde dans les yeux avec un air grave puis il se détourne soudain et souris en échangeant un regard avec Gin-sensei qui, lui, sourit de plus belle. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'observe leur bref échange silencieux avec un œil septique. C'était peu être pas une bonne idée de leur en parler?

Deidara-sama se retourne vers moi, apparemment très content :

_ C'est une très bonne idée : fonctionnelle et intéressante ! Bien pensé, Aki-chan !

Il me fait une légère tape amicale dans le dos et son sourire s'élargit comme il fait passer son bras autour de mes épaules en continuant. Il est vachement tactile Deidara-sama…

Mais… y a pas un truc qui cloche, là ?

_ Et t'as l'air très motivée ! C'est une bonne chose ! Je me demandais justement qui pourrait se charger de l'écriture de la pièce cette année puisqu'il parait évident qu'on ne pourra pas compter sur Kyouraku-sensei !

Ahhh… et ca va pas être moi, si ?

Gin-sensei se lève, s'avance vers nous et se penche légèrement pour être à la hauteur de mon visage.

_ Ça te dirai d'essayer ?

J'écarquille les yeux, prise au dépourvue. Vraiment?

_ ... mais j'ai jamais écris de pièce !

_ Bah ! T'inquiète pas ! T'as la motivation c'est l'essentiel ! Et puis t'es très douée en cours, ça serai l'occasion de voir jusqu'à quel point, non ?

_ Probablement…

Enfin, … c'est une chose de bien jouer mais écrire c'est complètement différent !

_ Allez ! Je te corrigerai après de toute façon ! Et si t'as le moindre souci, t'as qu'a me demander, je suis la pour ca !

_ Ok…

_ Super ! Merci Aki-chan ! Tu nous enlève une grosse épine du pied la !

Ahhh ! J'ai parlé trop vite !

_ Surtout que Deidara-kun n'avait absolument pas d'imagination.

_ Ah ! Taisez-vous ! Vous cassez tout ! Bon, t'aura deux semaines pour l'écrire, pas plus, hein ? Sinon, on sera en retard !

J'en reste pantois.

…

Je me suis fait avoir… Sur toute la ligne…

C'était décidément pas une bonne idée du tout…

Je soupire.

…

Non, tout compte fait, c'est peu être pas si mal, à part le fait que je vais devoir me taper l'écriture d'une pièce en seulement 2 semaines je veux dire. Ben oui, finalement c'est comme une promotion : plus de boulot, plus de responsabilité mais plus de reconnaissance, un poste plus important quoi ! hehe, en plus je me rapproche de Deidara-sama et de l'Akatsuki. Bien joué Aki !

Oh! et si j'arrive à mettre Gin-sensei dans ma poche, ca pourrai être pratique pour les punitions aussi!

Dans mon agitation mentale, je n'avais pas remarqué que les élèves qui étaient partis chercher à boire étaient revenus et que la pause avait pris fin. De loin, Sakura me fixe des yeux, intriguée et inquiète à la fois. Je lui sourie et lui fait un signe de la main.

Mais, alors que j'allais la rejoindre, Deidara-sama m'attrape le poignet et m'entraine vers la scène.

_ Ne reste pas plantée la, viens !

Gin-sensei est déjà monté et demande le silence.

_ La pause est terminée ! Et avant de reprendre nos exercices j'aimerai vous annoncer que nous avons notre pièce ! Aki-chan se chargera de l'écrire !

Je le regarde, complétement décontenancée pendant un instant, puis me retourne, prise de cours, vers la salle en faisant un signe de la main avec un petit rire gêné, décrochant un rire général.

Il se retourne vers moi avec son perpétuel sourire sournois et rajoute :

_ Mais bien sur, ca ne te dispense pas des cours.

Sadique… T_T

Midi sonne. Sakura discute encore avec Lavi, un gars du club. Je salut tout le monde et pars en premier.

Arrivée à la maison mon frère est déjà en train de préparer à manger. L'odeur des pattes envahie toute l'appartement et me met l'eau à la bouche. Je me charge de mettre la table et commence à lui raconter ma journée.

_ Finalement, c'est moi qui écrirai la pièce. J'ai du pain sur la planche !

_ Ahah ! Prend ca comme une occasion de montrer tes talents !

_Ouais, Deidara-sama a dis la même chose…

_ T'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il t'aidera si t'as le moindre souci. Et puis je suis la moi aussi, je ferai toujours mon possible pour t'aider !

_ Merci nii-san ! T'es génial !

Et je lui saute dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin qu'il me rend avec affection.

Le repas fini, je file dans ma chambre pour me mettre à la rédaction de ma pièce. Je me pose à mon bureau et commence à réfléchir à quelle histoire je pourrai bien raconter. L'histoire de la mère et de son enfant est pas mal, je suppose que je vais la garder. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui raconter…

Je jette un œil à ma bibliothèque et survole rapidement du regard les quelques titres de pièces de théâtre que j'y ai rangé. Du Molière, du Shakespeare, du Marivaux, du Musset, du Beaumarchais… Je commence déjà à sélectionner les scènes les plus connues du grand public, comme la scène du balcon dans Romeo et Juliette et d'autres qui conviendrai parfaitement à l'histoire.

Tout doucement, le scenario prend forme dans mon esprit et je note de temps en temps quelques titres ou idées que j'utiliserai plus tard sur un bout de papier.

Je suis encore perdue dans mes pensées quand mon frère tape à la porte de la chambre et entre doucement. Il éclaire la lumière.

_ Ne reste pas dans le noir Aki, tu vas t'abimer les yeux.

Le soir est arrivé sans que je ne m'en rende compte et il commence à faire sombre. Par la fenêtre, je vois les nuages gris perdre leurs teintes rouges du crépuscule et se fondre dans l'obscurité du ciel. Je me retourne vers mon frère.

_ Merci.

_ Tu travailles à ta pièce ?

_ Oui, mais j'ai pas encore commencé a écrire.

_ Ok. Le diner est prêt, tu viens ?

_ J'arrive.

Je me lève et suis mon frère dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p><em>Voila comment Aki est devenue auteur de pièce de théâtre... :P<em>  
><em>J'espère que ça vous aura plut ! En tout cas les choses vont se précipiter dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^<em>


End file.
